Nightmare's Reality
by Phanie-Chan
Summary: Everybody has desires, don't they? What happens if Paul's desires just go the best of him through never ending nights? His desires just got him good. -Ikarishipping/one-shot


_A/N: I know that it's been a while, since I last updated. This was supposed to be a Halloween one-shot for October 31st, but then again, there goes the same excuse for procrastination.-sigh- I really hope this makes it up for it, for all the times when I was SUPPOSED to update. _

_Well, um, Happy Belated Halloween! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. _

* * *

><p>"Finally caught you!"<p>

He peered an eye open, and he looked at his surroundings.

He was laying on the bed inside a dark old bedroom, with a dim of light shining above him.

Paul heard his name called out, but he couldn't seem to locate where it was coming from. A dark shadow hovered him, as it stepped in closer, its presence was now visible right in front of his eyes.

"It can't be.." his voice trailed off into the distance. "It just can't be.."

The blunette smirked became wider. "Aww, don't you know me?" she placed a pout on her lips. "It's me, Troublesome."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She shook her head, hung low. A tiny devious reached at the corner of her lips, as she raised her hand to reveal a very dangerous long, black weapon to whip a pokémon.

Or a person.

She tugged it with her thumb, intertwining it with her fingers. "What is this?" his expression charmed her. "You look scared." he grimaced at her amusement. "I never knew you could be this way," she whispered, her breath brushing against the skin of his neck. "I like it."

"What do you want?" he snapped in a questioning manner.

Dawn blushed. "Oh, you know, a little fun." She locked her eyes into his chest, touching it with her fingertips.

Paul struggled with all his might, but his strength couldn't withstand the tightness of the ropes wrapped around his hands and legs. "Dammit!" he clenched his teeth, feeling utterly futile.

"What's the rush?" she bashed her eyelashes. "The fun's just begun."

His eye twitched, as her hands began to unbutton his clothes. "What the -!" he flipped himself over, tangling his whole body around. "Quit with the silliness, idiot!" the strong bind left red marks on the parts of his body.

She flipped him over to the same position to where he was before.

"That's not fun." Dawn pouted playfully. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

Paul literally screamed in his head, even more desperate to get away from the psychotic woman. "Stop it!" he spat angrily, and he spat out saliva at her face. She quickly dodged it, and her eyebrows were knit together.

"You need to punished, _Paul_." Dawn brought herself up, obviously sitting on top of him with her knees bent down. Sweat-drops started to form in his left temple, his eyes burned with pure passion of rage.

She giggled, hopping up and down. "I want to see what would happen, if I did this." Her hand trailed down to his legs, and she felt him jolt when she touched the part where he dreaded the most.

"Ugh!" Paul's face turned red, feeling his part being caressed made his sexual senses feel so alive. His part began to harden, and he couldn't help but to feel aroused by her feminine touch. "S-Shit!" he heard her laugh, which gave her an angry glare.

"That's so cute!" Dawn gushed, squealing at his red, puffy face. "The more I see you like this, the more I want you to be like this!" she hugged his body, inhaling his masculine scent. "I should _definitely _do this more often."

"Untie me! I-I'll do whatever you want!" Paul panted.

She rubbed her chin with a grin. "Anything?" he slowly nodded, unsure of his own response. ''Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm having way to much enjoyment, for this to end." Dawn sighed, staring into his eyes. "Besides, you're having fun too, anyway."

Dawn leaned over, leaving him trails of butterfly kisses and hickeys down his neck. She went upward, and met a set of mauve- colored eyes. "Having fun now?" she kissed his lips abruptly, his eyes widening at the sudden action.

Paul felt his part rise, and he certainly didn't see that one coming.

The woman felt it, and a look of surprise spread across her face. "I actually gave you a boner." She pulled his collar closer to her face, closing the gap to a very close proximity. "That's very interesting," she smirked.

"What did I ever do to you?" he questioned, a poisonous growl escaped his lips. "You need to stop this."

Dawn raised a brow. "This is a punishment," she whispered. "A_ fun_ punishment," she corrected, emphasizing the word. "You're very lucky, you know." She tilted her head to the side. "You're the only person, who makes me feel sexually intrigued."

Paul's face turned pink, quickly brushing it off.

"I'm pretty sure you feel the same way, too." Her hands snaked downward to his body, her hands slowly unbuckling his pants off. "I think you should find this enticing," she said seductively. Dawn threw his pants off to the ground, pulling out to what seemed to be a yellow-rubbish material from her pocket.

The mauve-haired man literally choked at the sight of her unwrapping it.

He wanted to faint.

Die.

Die in happiness.

Or not.

"You're kidding right?" he asked, sarcastically.

She shook her head.

Dawn got away from her formal position, and grabbed a whip beside her. "This is going to be so exciting!"she exclaimed, flipping his whole body in an awkward place he never thought of.

The woman took his boxers off, revealing his turtwig underwear.

"The fuck?" he scrunched his eyebrows together, blushing harder than he ever blushed before. "Stop it with your stupid games!"

Dawn merely laughed for her merriment. "This is going to teach you a lesson, and a very good one indeed," she chirped, ignoring his grunts of effort. "You're never going to get out, and you might as well get along with it."

Paul's muscle strained, which strained even harder seeing her take a step closer to him.

"Why don't you scream for help?" Dawn suggested, twirling a lock of her hair.

His breath became uneasy, and his body tensed at the atmosphere. "If hell freezes over," he scowled.

Dawn held her whip, and whacked it on his back several times. Paul winced at the pain, leaving red stains on skin. He balled his fists, and bit his lip to penetrate the severe pain implanted on him.

"Say that you love me," she murmured seductively.

Paul eyed her crazy.

"Say it."

He find it very difficult to resist his rampaging hormones, and his puberty suddenly went wild. Paul felt his whole body surge, and his body heated up at a high rate. His heart pounded, and his mind went out of control.

Hearing him not say anything irritated her for all she cared, but it greatly urged her to manipulate him even more. "Aww!" she hugged his head, dropping her whip to the floor. "You know you love me!" Dawn dug her chest deeper into him. "There's no need to be shy," she cooed.

Paul felt queasy, as he felt her breasts rub against his broad chest.

Dawn tugged his collar, and roughly kissed him by the lips. She threw her arms around her neck, and pulled his collar to her body. Dawn nibbled on his lower lip, and she loved tasting the minty flavor he had. Her legs wrapped around his laps, while she continued. She moaned and groaned, indulging herself from his touch.

She dragged her hand down to his stomach, tracing his hard-stone abs.

Paul felt his part rise again, seeing her stripping her clothes off.

"Do you even love me?" Paul asked.

She giggled. " In your dreams."

"Don't tell me I'm in my wet dream again."

* * *

><p><em>AN: No need for words now. Was it awkward, weird, or smexy? HOT? This has to be my most smexiest scene I've ever done before... very strange, yet proud to. Lulz. I'm sorry if it had some shitty glitches here and there. I made Dawn pretty OOC, didn't I? I purposely intended her to be that way, and Paul to be tortured so bad. EH. I wanted it to be unique, and give you Dawn the dominant one, too. EHEHE. Paul was SO totally owned, right? HELL, YES. _

_Flames, criticism, and compliments are meant to be welcomed. _

_Hope you had a sexy Halloween!_

_Don't forget to vote on the poll, if you haven't already! _

;)


End file.
